I swear upon my beating heart
by otakuheaven123123
Summary: I cannot shoot you..." Does cyborgs have the capacity to love? Does everything have to end in blood? One boy, one girl, one meeting that'll change their life.... "I swear upon my beating heart..." a Rico love story


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gunslinger Girl. Anything, other than this fanfic, belongs to whoever created Gunslinger Girl

**Author's Note: **I based this fanfic on episode 3 of the 1st season (I know I know…this is pretty old stuff) Where Rico encounters Emilio on the mission to kill a politician. Of course, the story line is going to be different. I JUST CAN'T RESIST RICO'S FACE WHEN SHE BLUSHES…therefore please don't give mean comments and enjoy! (italics are thoughts and square brackets are radios) The first part is just retelling part of the story but with Rico's POV in it (and those are by me)

**PS:** There might by some information errors here and there, please don't give mean comment about it (I made this at 12 pm at night)

**Chapter 1: **Prelude

"Rico, for the purpose of this mission, go and have a look around the hotel. Have a rough idea of the situation of the building," said Jean. "Yes, Jean-san," said a girl with blonde hair. To a normal person's point of view, it is impossible to imagine what kind of malicious action will a child with big blue eyes and smooth skin can do to anyone, much less a killing machine. However, it is exactly what Rico is, a cyborg created from a girl's body to carry out dangerous mission. Together, with her "brother", Jean, they are the "fratello" of the Agency's 2nd division's elites.

Hopping down from the van, Rico carries her "violin" case with her, which acutally stores ammunitions and firearms. As she walks into the alley and start surveying her surroundings, a young boy, no older than she, walks out from a door. Surprised by the sudden intruder, Rico takes a step back, her white cheeks suddenly turn to a crimson color. The boy looks at her, "Unauthorized individual are allowed here, miss." "I...uh...I," Rice stuttered on her words, not knowing how to communicate to the boy. After all, the only people she has ever talked to are Jean and the other girls in the dormitory.

"Ah, you are looking for a place to play your instrument, right?" asked the boy, "Don't worry, you can play it here. I would like to listen to you play" "I...I can't...I'm not that...good", replied Rico, the blush is not receding. "Oh, so you are an apprentice just like me!" the boy said estatically, "My name is Emilio."

"Rico..."

"Wow, that is a pretty unique name" said Emilio

_This boy is so talkative...are all boys like him?_

After some talk about Emilio's past, he asks a sudden question, "What does your parent do?" "Oh...my father works for the government's sewer treatment, I think..." said Rico. "I think? Don't you live with your family?"

_Family is one thing I don't have...and don't need right now..._

"It's alright..." "Is that so..." said Emilio.

"What is taking Rico so long?" "She certainly couldn't do anything on her own" said Jean

Rico fidgets, knowing well that Jean is not going to be happy. She turns around and face Emilio in the eyes, her heart thumping more than ever, "Uhh...Emilio, shouldn't you go back to work?" "Why?" "Well...I need to go now..." said Rico, standing up and ready to return to Jean. However, she is stopped by Emilio's sentence "Rico...I spend most of my time here, so please come back and play violin for me next time, ok?"

"Oh...ok..."

_My heart's thumping so fast and hard...my cheeks are so warm...and this feeling...so similiar to the one I have for Jean-san and yet, it's different..._

"What took you so long" asked Jean. "I'm sorry" Then Jean places his hand on her head "If you encounters anyone, just kill them..."

"Henrietta, is it hard to learn an instrument?" asked Rico. "Why do you suddenly ask?" asked Henrietta, her roommate and fellow cyborg. "Well, you see, when I go to where the mission takes place and survey the surrounding, I encountered this boy called Emilio. He mistaken my case as a violin case and want we to play for him."

"Well, I'm not that good with violin either, and I can only play scales and etudes" said Henrietta, "but it is hard for you to learn it in one day. Furthermore, the chance to see him now will be slim"

"Is that so"

"However, I think even though he couldn't see you, Emilio will still like you, Rico" "I don't understand love, but I'll be happy for someone to love me" said Rico

_The feeling of love...so this is the feeling of love..._

"Room Service"

"Come in", said the man in the room. As Rico opens the door, she draws her silenced pistol, and without a second of hesitation, she kills the first man she sees. The second man, coming out from the bathroom, shares the same fate as his partner.

[Mission accomplish] the radio crackles on Jean's side. "Very well, we'll send a disposal team over there. Retreat right now." "Yes, Jean-san", said the cyborg-in-disguise…"What is taking her so long," said Jean, after a minute or two, "There is a waiter coming to the scene, we can't mobilize", said Jose and Henrietta, "Tell Rico to hide for a while longer."

[Rico, there is an intruder, take cover for another minute. Rico, do you hear me?] the radio crackles on Rico's end. However, she is too preoccupied with the victims, who appears to be alive. She finishes the person, and runs out of the room only to bump into a boy.

"Rico!" Emilio cried in surprise. Rico instantly stiffen, her mind frozen, and the uncontrollable flow of blood suddenly colors her cheeks. "Rico, why are you here...in...that...uniform?" asked Emilio. The poor boy couldn't take his eyes off Rico, who is in a maid overall.

"Uhh...um...uh..."

_If you ever encounter anyone, just kill them..._

With steady hand, Rico raises her gun, and points at Emilio. "Rico, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry"

And the sound of the gun, although silenced, rings through the empty hallway...


End file.
